


One Night in Seoul

by Mifrandir



Series: Press Tour 2015 [1]
Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>請見標題首字母縮寫。第二人稱，小桑視角。</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in Seoul

**Author's Note:**

> 起弘已婚，小桑有穩定交往的女友，這只是作者病到極點的妄想。  
> Hi, please feel free to ask for authorization if you would like to translate my works.  
> Please keep in mind that Ki Hong is married, and Thomas is in a stable relationship with Isabella. These stories are just my trashy delusions.

一定有什麼地方出了問題，你想。

 

一開始只是打鬧，他說了什麼，你回嘴，一來一往間有人抓起枕頭往對方砸過去，混戰就此拉開序幕。你用上在體能訓練學會的技巧，騎上他的腰，使勁壓住他平放頭側的手臂。他的身體厚實而溫暖，你們相貼的肢體開始熱起來，出於某些不僅僅是肢體活動的因素。你慢慢放低身體，他灼熱的喘息噴上你的臉，一陣緊似一陣，沐浴精淡香水一般地漫進你的鼻腔，跟你身上一樣的氣味。

 

「你想現在跟起弘試試看嗎？」

 

而你當時的答案是，氣氛不對。

 

你舔舔門牙內側，很慢很慢地靠過去，看著黑色眼珠中的清明逐漸消失在朦朧裡，直到你的唇覆上他的。你闔上眼睛，微微張嘴含住他的下唇輕輕吸吮，一股奇妙的震顫流下你的身體，感覺很好。

 

感覺很好。

 

他在你身下一僵，但那股張力只維持了幾秒，在你轉動舌頭輕蹭他厚實的唇瓣時隨即消失無蹤。你慢慢滑進他嘴裡，在他的口腔裡遊走。他的舌尖試探性地舔上你的，你在他口中嘆息，將他的臉捧在掌心，彷彿那是一只容器，其中盛著你想細細啜飲的液體。

 

肌膚滲出薄汗，你現在知道全身發熱的不只你一個人了。

 

你的舌尖重重刷過他的上顎，從他喉間勾出一串含糊低吟。他的手探進你的T恤底下，滑過側腹，搭在胯骨上，撫上你撐在他腰側的膝蓋，隔著布料來回撫摸大腿。你來回挺動胯部，重重輾壓你們蹭在一起的器官，感覺緊繃的張力重新回到他的肌理中。你在他唇上留下幾個輕吮，手往下方探去，握住腿間勃發的器官，掌心裹住沉甸甸的份量及長度。你拉下運動褲的鬆緊褲頭，張嘴含住彈到眼前的冠部。你聽見他發出半個驚呼，另外半個被他硬生生咽回喉間。你的嘴裹住半截柱身、舌葉沿著冠部打轉，他吐出一口顫抖的氣，原先意圖推開你的手轉而埋進髮間。你細細舔啜鈴口，前液在舌上流淌成一片微苦，混著唾液溢出嘴角，隨著嘴唇的移動發出濕漉漉的聲響。你用手指照顧囊袋以及含不下的根部，感覺口中的器官脹得更大。他自喉間滾出嘶聲低吟：「天啊、湯瑪......」

 

你撐起身，在還能靠自己站立時翻身下床，在扔在床腳邊的背包側袋裡翻找。賓果。

 

你拿著保險套和一小管潤滑劑爬回床上，在短短幾步之間踢掉短褲。你也硬了，半抬的器官在腿間微微抖動。你把四方型的鋁箔包裝拍在他腹間，就在他幾乎平貼小腹、滴落前液的冠部上方。「幫我個忙，在我忙的時候把這個戴上。」還有別軟掉。

 

你扭開潤滑劑，擠了一些在食指上。距離你上次打開自己已經過了一段時間，你閉上眼慢慢把手指推進穴口，感覺內壁推搡夾擠入侵的異物，深吸一口氣試圖放鬆。這從來就不容易。

 

你撐在床墊上的手突然被握住。你睜開眼，看見他坐起身，從你手中抽走潤滑劑。你這才意識到他想做什麼。血色湧上你的臉，當他以探詢的目光望向你時，你重重吞嚥，微微點了下頭。他一手扶住你的腰，沾了潤滑劑的手指推進你的穴口，緊挨著你的手指。你咬住嘴唇，事情發展實在超乎你的想像，你試著不在他和你的手指一起在體內抽插打轉時發出聲音。

 

「......湯瑪士？」他的聲音比你想像中低啞，帶著擔憂。「還好嗎？這樣對嗎？」

 

你點頭，試圖眨掉懸在睫毛上的生理淚水。他的手指猝不及防地劃過那叢敏感的神經，你沒能忍住衝出口的呻吟。「不要、唔！」他又碰了一下，你從濕淋淋的睫毛底下瞪他一眼，咬著牙推開他的手，握住他的性器扶著他的肩膀慢慢坐下去。

 

你的身體很緊，只能一點一點吞進他。終於坐到底的時候你忍不住靠在他肩頭喘息，透過緊貼的胸口感覺他擂鼓般的心跳。他的唇磨蹭你的頸側，雙手擱在你的胯骨兩側。

 

你忍不住在意起他的體恤。比起你們正在做的事，與他對視更加需要勇氣。你抬頭吻上他的唇，一邊擺動腰肢，感覺他的形狀磨蹭你的內壁，激起的一波波酥麻擴散開來逐漸蓋過脹痛，快感一點一點落下宛如意識裡翻飛的雪花。世界在你四周融成一片模糊，只剩下他嚐起來的味道，他扣在你胯骨上的雙手，他深埋在你體內的器官。

 

「湯瑪士？」他說，你隱約知道他想做什麼。「你介意......」他支起腿，慢慢將你往後放倒。性器隨著他挺腰的動作埋得更深，你呻吟，他眼中頓時浮現擔憂。你搖頭，舔舔嘴唇，勾上他的大腿。他打算負責所有體力活，這樣更好。「我很好。」你說。你拱起腰，讓每一次挺進都盡可能撞在那叢神經上，在你雙眼後方掀起一波高過一波的浪花。你往後仰起脖頸，聽著大腿拍擊臀肉的聲響，感覺浪在身下翻湧得更加劇烈。

 

他攀上頂點的時候一口咬上你的側頸，突如其來的疼痛將你一舉推過邊緣。有那麼幾秒你們癱在原處動彈不得，耳中只剩彼此的喘息心跳。

 

然後他翻身下床。你望著天花板，聽見浴室裡傳來水聲，抽出衛生紙隨意抹去濺在小腹上的體液，突然很想抽根菸。

 

水聲停了，他拿著浸過熱水的毛巾回到床邊。你垂下眼，在他沿著脖頸擦拭你的身體時避免視線交會。再一次，看著他的眼睛變成一件非常需要勇氣的事，你第一百零一次質問自己是否過於放縱，然後發現自己沒辦法回答。

 

你聽見濕毛巾墜入洗衣籃的悶響，他爬回床上。你往後靠去，他從後方攬住你的腰，下巴擱在你肩上。他很強壯，你一直都知道，但知道跟被抱在懷裡是兩回事。「我們明天幾點要到造型師那裡？」你脫口而出，察覺他擱在你腰際的手臂一僵。「起…...」

 

「我知道，沒什麼大不了的。」他聽起來更像在說服他自己。「......只是性而已。」

 

你無法決定要不要同意他。


End file.
